


Late Night Drunken Calls

by mccraeolson



Series: Dating Ashton Irwin [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Pukes, Attempted phone sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, in case some of you are odded out by that, is that even a thing, just a warning, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccraeolson/pseuds/mccraeolson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ashton calls Luke after a party with his family, at which he might have accidentally taken too many shots of Jager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Drunken Calls

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this post on tumblr titled "dating Ashton Irwin would include" and it pretty much inspired this which is completely freeform mess so yeah i'm sorry about it. also these will all be pretty short considering they're just little drabbles so yeh.
> 
> +++ these are not au's but instead rl stuff just behind the scenes?? so kind of au's but they're still famous and such oki doki

Ashton stumbled into his bedroom, falling back onto his bed, still a giggly mess from a joke the cabbie driver told him an hour ago. Ashton was trashed, to say the least. He didn't even glance at the time as he unlocked his phone and made a quick call to Luke, whom he hadn't quit thinking about all night. Luke answered pretty quick with a sleepy  _hello_ , and Ashton giggled at the noise.

"Hey, sexy," the drunken boy slurred, his hand tracing small patterns on his own chest absentmindedly. "Are you naked?"

"Oh, my god, _Ashton_ , you're so drunk," Luke laughed, his voice still deep and croaky from where he had obviously been sleeping moments before. Ashton was way tooo drunk to feel sorry for waking the boy. He was _way_ too horny to feel sorry, also.

Ashton just hummed in response as he put the phone on speaker and sat it onto the bed beside him. "Are you naked? I'm," Ashton hiccuped in the middle of his sentence, followed by a few girly giggles and turning into a full-on screeching laugh, "fuck, I meant...I'm _getting_ naked." Ashton tugged off his shirt and began with the zip of his jeans, closing his eyes and imagining it were Luke's hands instead of his own, running over his jeans.

"Fuck," Luke breathed, trying to suppress his giggles at his boyfriends stupid behavior. "I'm _not_ naked, no."

"Get naked," the older boy mumbled, tugging off his jeans and boxers all together and climbing up on his bed so he was sitting back against the headboard. "I'm naked. Do I turn you," _hiccup_ , " _ **fuck**_ , _on_ , Lukey?" Ashton's words probably would have been seductive, if he hadn't hiccuped halfway through his sentence. He was giggling at himself now, and he really was in no shape to even have phone sex, but his dick _definitely_ wanted this.

"God, what are you even _doing?_ Are you home?" Luke laughed, really hoping to himself that Ashton wasn't still at this family dinner party, getting naked in his Aunt's living room. Even though the thought of that really turned Luke on, for embarrassment purposes, he hoped it wasn't the truth.

"Yep, Mum's b-back at Aunties. All alone, _Princess,_ " Ashton slurred through his words.

"How'd you even get home?" Luke questioned, now kind of worried for the boy. He hoped Ashton was smart enough to not drive back home, considering he was this drunk.

"Took a cabbie. Really wanted to get out of there so I could—" Ashton hiccuped again this time, but it was followed by a loud burp and a groan. "Oh, fuck."

Ashton didn't even grab the phone when he ran off to the en suite bathroom of his bedroom and retched into the toilet bowl until he puked up the burning alcohol. He could hear Luke laughing and asking if he was okay from the speaker phone each time he rested from the seemingly endless vomiting. After a few minutes of painful dry heaving and groaning, he made his way back to the phone to hear Luke slightly giggling.

"It's not funny," Ashton whined, grabbing the phone to take back to the restroom so he could clean up the mess he made.

"Kind of is. Just when I started to get a boner, you run off and start vomiting. By the way, the sound of you retching and gagging, is a surefire boner killer. I should get that on audio for whenever you tease me before we go on stage," Luke joked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

" _Ha ha_ , very funny. Nice to know that all you care about while I'm sick and in pain is ways to kill your boner," Ashton snidely replied, wiping at the floor around the toilet.

"Okay, _okay_ , for real. Are you alright, baby? Do you need me to drive out there and cuddle you until you feel better? You're gonna have a killer hangover."

"I mean, if you really want. Kinda far away?" Ashton hummed, sitting in the floor of the bathroom and playing the the shag rug.

"I don't mind. I should be there in a hour. Try not to do anything too stupid. And don't send any drunken nudes to Michael or Calum thinking you're texting me like you did last time, yeah?" 

"Whatever. You be careful, driving around at whatever hour it is," Ashton giggled.

"It's 4, and yeah, I will. Always am. I love you, sweetheart," Luke hung up after Ashton slurred through a _I love you too_.

Ashton made sure he pulled up Luke's contact this time, instead of Michael or Calum or anyboy else before he snapped a picture and attached a message. _Don't wreck looking at my sexy bod but hurry up and get here :(_


End file.
